bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lille Barro/Archive 1
letter power His Letter power was never stated. Even if it probably will have to do with his sniper and such, he never specifically said anything about his X-Axis power, way too much speculation.--Seigheil (talk) 15:51, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :From a reputed translator, as spoken by Gerard Valkyrie: "Hahah! So much for your all-penetrating “X-Axis” title, eh, Lille?!" I would say that that is pretty conclusive. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 16:42, October 21, 2014 (UTC) ::In addition to what Mohrp said, Mangapanda, Mangastream, AND Viz had Gerard saying similar things. That's rather rare given how differently they operate, so I'd say that's more than enough back-up evidence to dispute your claim of us speculating.--Xilinoc (talk) 23:06, October 21, 2014 (UTC) ::With the revelation of how "The X-Axis" actually works, can I suggest that his signature skill is named, "Unblockable/Unstoppable Shots" or at least something ? Demotivator (talk) 02:08, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, you make a good point but we'll have to wait for admin or committee member to have their say in the matter. Mr.Rig and Zig 21:33, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :Yup, All-Penetrating Shot sounds like a pretty good name for his signature skill. Demotivator (talk) 19:17, November 12, 2014 (UTC) The X-Axis Enhanced? Shouldn't it be added that with his Quincy: Vollständig enhances the X-Axis ability?--JustaNobody (talk) 00:12, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :No, because we do not know whether it even does or not. Besides, Lille did not even start using The X-Axis until after he was revived. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 01:03, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Last Sternritter to have a Schrift? It says in his personality section that he is the last to be given a Schrift. That's incorrect, as Uryū got his later. Yatanogarasu (talk) 06:00, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :It's most likely the context of that statement, is "I am... the final Quincy the Sternritter granted power by His Majesty". So it would still be consistent with the continuity of the story-line, as Uryū was never confirmed to be a Sternritter. 07:54, October 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Makes sense, I guess I just take these literally. Yatanogarasu (talk) 02:49, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Initial Quincy Volstandig image possibly worth adding? I was wondering if their will be an initial image of what his Quincy: Vollständig will be added as well to his abilities page?--JustaNobody (talk) 03:58, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :I'm thinking not. As far as I can tell, he was granted that Vollständig temporarily due to being revived by the Auswählen, given how it faded away soon afterward and, to my knowledge, no one's ever displayed the ability to enter a lower form of Vollständig or whatever. I'll probably add something to the technique page to that effect, but for right now I don't see a reason to note it in that section of his page.--Xilinoc (talk) 04:55, October 9, 2015 (UTC) ::It's more or less similar to how Candice's Vollständig was activated involuntarily and temporarily when she was in Bambietta's range. Candice's wings at that time were less impressive than when she willingly activated it. Yatanogarasu (talk) 06:49, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Highly Perceptive Combatant I think we should mention on Liile Abilities and Power section, that he posses a perceptive intelligence, as he was able to figure out the functions for Daruma-san ga Koronda, about if Lille saw Shunsui moved he would die, even mention how Shunsui praised on his intelligence. CoolJazzman (talk) 16:59, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Since when does Basic observation constitutes being highly perceptive. He used what he saw given with the explanation shunsui already gave to him and made a deduction. If he had figured it out all on his own without prior knowledge that would be one thing, but its not the case. Also Shunsui praised the fact that the Sternritter are well informed after Lille admitted they had battle reports of their techniques from previous battles. Thats not the same as making intelligent deductions from no information.-- Opponent Freezing power? I am wondering if a Lillie Barro's enemy automatic freezing power should be added as well? Since he has already said and displayed its usage, at last once?--JustaNobody (talk) 00:13, October 11, 2015 (UTC) It's speculation right now to say Shunsui can't move because of him, and even if it is true we don't know how Lille is immobilizing him. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 00:19, October 11, 2015 (UTC)